


All On My Mind

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Andrew, M/M, Smut, Top!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Andrew wants to try something. Steven is happy to oblige





	All On My Mind

Andrew grinned against Steven’s lips as the younger man pushed him into his bedroom. He felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Sending him falling back. Steven climbed on the bed beside him. 

“Hey, Stevie, wait a second.” Andrew put his hands on Stevens chest. Stopping him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly concerned at the nervous look his boyfriend sported. 

“Just fine.” He assured. “I-I wanted to… try something.” 

“What is it?” Steven looked at him curiously. Kissing Andrew’s nose in an attempt to soothe the hesitation on his face. “Tell me. I won’t judge you.”

“Would… would it be okay if you...” He bit his lip. Trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. “Can you take control tonight?” Steven searched his face for a moment, a smile touching his lips. 

“Why didn’t you ask sooner?” His breath ghosted over Andrew’s lips. His own just barely brushing them. Andrew closed the minuscule space between their lips, his fingers twisting in Steven’s hair. Steven moved them so Andrew was under him. Settling between his legs. 

“I want you to wreck me, Stevie.” Steven groaned, grinding his hips down. Any reservations he may have had about the new situation gone at the words. Andrew choked out a breath. His head falling back. Steven hummed, moving to kiss down Andrew’s neck. He nibbled the lobe of his ear. 

“Want me to fuck you?” He whispered. 

“Yes. Please.” His hands moved to Steven’s hips. Rolling his own up to meet his. 

“I’ll take good care of you, Baby.” Steven’s fingers found their way under his shirt. Tracing swirls along his sides. “Don’t you worry.” 

“Shut up.” Andrew chuckled fondly. 

“I thought you said you wanted me to take control.” Steven teasked. He rucked the shirt up. Revealing his toned chest. 

Steven undressed him slowly. As if unwrapping a present. Kissing every inch of skin he uncovered. 

When Andrew was down to his boxers, Steven grasped him through the fabric. Kissing him hard. 

“You know I’ve wanted to do this for awhile.” He admitted. “Wish you’d said something sooner.” He kissed down Andrew’s chest, leaving little nips and bites as he went. Andrew made a pleased noise as he did. 

Steven would be the first to admit that he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but, based on the noises his boyfriend was making, he wasn’t doing a bad job. Andrew was breathing heavily, tugging at his hair as he moved further down his body. Remembering how Andrew usually takes care of him in bed. Steven wrapped his mouth around the tip of his clothed dick. Tasting the salty pre-cum that had soaked through the fabric. Andrew bucked up into his mouth. When he was satisfied with that, he moved back up Andrew’s body and connected their lips once again. 

“You’re wearing too much.” Andrew complained, tugging at Steven’s shirt.

“Well let’s take care of that then.” Steven stood from the bed, Andrew whining in protest. Steven chuckled, undressing quickly and reaching into the nightstand for the lube. Andrew removed his boxers as Steven returned to the bed. 

“You ready?” He asked, popping the cap of the bottle. Andrew nodded. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He squirted a decent amount onto his hand and warmed it between his fingers. Pressing a digit against Andrew’s hole. He pushed in slowly, Andrew making a surprised noise. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He wiggled his hips. “Feels good.” Steven began to move, Andrew already loose under him. He crooked his finger experimentally, Andrew arching off the bed. “There. More Steven. Please.” Steven added a second finger, stretching him further. 

“Should have been doing this a while ago.” Steven scissored his fingers. Andrew pliant beneath him. He’d clearly done a little work on himself earlier in the day. “You’ve been planning this all day, huh?” He whispered in Andrew’s ear, the blonde man shuddering. 

“Problem with that?” Andrew looped his arms around Steven’s neck. 

“Not at all.” He slid a third finger in easily, Andrew choking out a moan. 

“I’m ready, Stevie.” Andrew told him. “Please. I need you inside me.” 

“Okay.” He removed his fingers slowly, Andrew whining at the emptiness. Steven reached for the bottle again and poured a generous amount on his cock. 

“Fuck. Hurry up please.” Andrew squeezed his shoulder. Steven lined up against his entrance, pushing in carefully. Andrew biting his lip to keep from crying out. He bottomed out, stilling. 

“How do you want it?” Steven asked. The sight of his boyfriend falling apart for him sending a burst of confidence to his core. 

“Hard.” Steven pulled out halfway, and snapped back into him. Andrew actually crying out at the action. He rocked his hips, finding a pace he hoped would sait his boyfriend. Proven wrong at Andrew pulling at his hair roughly with a plea of ‘harder’. Firm chest heaving. 

“Don’t worry about hurting me.” Andrew said. “I can take a lot. I’ll tell you if you’re going too hard.” Steven nodded, and slammed into Andrew with new abandon. Getting lost in the feeling of his boyfriend around him. 

He thrust into Andrew until the man was screaming in pleasure. Reduced to a puddle of ‘please’ and ‘harder’. Profanities pouring passed his lips as Steven fucked him. 

“So close.” He warned. “So fucking close, Steven.” 

“I got you.” Steven reached between them and grabbed Andrew’s cock. Pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Andrew came with Steven’s name on his lips. Painting his chest with stripes of white and panting as his boyfriend continued to fuck him. He cried out at the feeling of being filled with Steven’s cock. Just over the line of overstimulation. 

“You feel so good.” Steven praised. “Take me so well.” And he was coming. Spilling into Andrew. Their foreheads pressed together as they came down from their reverie. Sharing soft, loving kisses. 

After a moment, Steven pulled out. Falling on the bed next to Andrew. 

“Wow.” Andrew stared at the ceiling. Breathing hard. 

“Did you like that?” Steven flashed a dopey smile at his boyfriend. 

“That was fantastic.” Andrew turned to his side, grimacing at the cum drying on his chest. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up.” Steven said, rising from the bed. He retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped away the mess. Leaving a loving kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re good at that, you know.” Andrew said. “Taking control.” He wrapped his arms around Steven. 

“It was fun.” Steven kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t be against doing it again.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He connected their lips again. Basking in the warmth of the moment. Andrew hummed contently. Happy to be where he was.


End file.
